You're Mine
by Scarlettfics
Summary: "Your friend said that your boyfriend doesn't want me to be your friend…that he is afraid I am a pirate…" Sasuke leaned closer to her ear, he bit it causing Sakura to release a moan of lust at such a sensitive touch. "One that will steal his gold." His kisses traced from her ear lobe down to her neck, spreading to her shoulder.


The car's grey tint shimmered at the caress of the sun's rays, the man inside the car remained still. All that was visible were the black sunglasses that covered the lust in his charcoal eyes. One hand loosely on the steering wheel as he eyed his prey, the sensual creature walking through the streets like a goddess. The clicking of her heels in rhythm with his heartbeat. She was his…and he just had to remind her of it.

The engine roared to life as he turned the key, smoothly he drove his Ferrari around the curve and headed straight to his destination.

Sakura's luscious coral hair flowed with the wind, her makeup smoothly kissing her porcelain skin. It had been a long day, with the preparations of the wedding, Sakura was at her limit and sometimes she thought if it really was a good idea what she was doing. Once she arrived to her suite she took out her phone and put in the code, quickly the security bars on the door opened allowing her in.

Unbeknownst to her an apple fell from the paper bag she was carrying falling in-between the door preventing it from closing. Sakura made her way upstairs to check if her fiancée was home, but she saw no one. Letting out a sigh she headed back downstairs, to her surprise she was not alone. Before she made it to the last step, waiting at the door was the man that had become her addiction.

She dropped the bag of groceries letting another apple slip from within onto the floor towards Sasuke's feet. His smirk made Sakura's heart beat faster, her breathing quickened.

"I was told that your boyfriend is a boring bum." Sasuke's mellifluous voice enticed her, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit it.

"It has nothing to do with you." Sakura spat back, she did not bother to pick up the fallen items, instead she walked to the living room as calm as Sasuke's presence allowed her. Sasuke grabbed the apple that was stuck to the door and placed it on the side stand. The electric door came to a silent close. Losing no time he followed the goddess to the living room. She was standing facing the panoramic window, it revealed a beautiful look of Tokyo at night. The lights glimmering with hints of mystery and allure.

Emerald eyes scanned the landscape, she could see the reflection that the glass made of Sasuke as he walked to her. Why wasn't she afraid of him?

Sasuke's arms snaked around her waist, the feel of his body against her back made a shiver of pleasure run through her. All of a sudden Sakura's hand slapped the glass as Sasuke's drove his body against hers harder. Her heated breath leaving a trail of steam on the window.

"Your friend said that your boyfriend doesn't want me to be your friend…that he is afraid I am a pirate…" Sasuke leaned closer to her ear, he bit it causing Sakura to release a moan of lust at such a sensitive touch. "One that will steal his gold." His kisses traced from her ear lobe down to her neck, spreading to her shoulder. Sakura leaned to her left, to allow him access to whatever he pleased.

Sasuke spun her around to make her look at him. Emerald clashed with onyx, there was tension, a lot of sexual tension. Sasuke was about to lean in for a kiss when her delicate hand stopped him. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't. Please leave, he'll be here any minute." Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her, she walked to take a seat. It was too much for one day, Sasuke was too much for one day. Sasuke found her plea amusing, he was going to make her put those pleas to better use for sure. Nonchalantly he sat on the opposite sofa from her. "Why are you so afraid? He doesn't deserve you." Sakura flashed a look at him.

"What makes you so confident that he doesn't deserve me, but you do?" Sasuke stood and sat next to her, his fingers caressing the tips of her hair. Then he touched her left cheek, he liked the feel of her skin, soft and silky against his fingertips.

"Because you're mine." Not giving her time to react he cupped her face and kissed her. Sakura's mouth gasped in surprised, this was an advantage to Sasuke since it left him easy access to her mouth. His tongue slithered its way to rub inside of her. Sakura couldn't resist any longer, she grasped his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her. Her tongue danced along with his, both battling for dominance, tasting, memorizing, and feeling one another. As they parted Sakura began to point at the camera that hung at the corner of the room.

"There are four of them all around the house." Sasuke snickered, he grabbed his handkerchief from his chest pocket and tossed it at the camera, covering it from viewing them.

Sasuke leaned back to Sakura. "Do not blame me if one night I slip into your room…and make you mine." Sakura didn't stop looking at the man in front of her, it made her wet just by hearing him say that he would take her, no matter where she went he would find her. "You know well my mistakes…"Sakura reached out to him, her fingers stroking his cheek, around his neck, and through his silky hair. "The selfishness of owning your life."

Sasuke stood and then leaned to pick her up, he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Gently he placed her on the bed, following her, the way her hair became tousled by the bed beneath them. The way that her lips quivered in anticipation for him to suck on them. "If you marry him on the day of your wedding, I will tell him with laughter that the woman he loves is just borrowed. Because you are still mine." Without further interruptions, Sasuke stood on his knees in front of Sakura, he began to remove his jacket and white shirt. His muscles flexed with his movement, this caused Sakura to creep up to him. Her small hands against his stomach, the hardness made her fantasize all the possibilities between them. She stood against him on the bed, Sasuke's hand reached for the front sipper of her lavender cotton shirt.

He pulled it above her until it came off, revealing her black laced bra. His hand came around to her back and he placed her back to the bed. His ravaging lips seeked out hers, once they found them he teased them. Nipping and sucking on her bottom lip, Sakura let out a moan, she dug her nails to his back sending multiple nerves of erotic passion through Sasuke's system. He always knew that sex with Sakura was wild and exotic. Sakura was the type of woman that liked to be ferocious with her touch, in special occasions she let him be the dominant one, the one to push her into an abyss of lust and perdition.

Sasuke bit the strap of Sakura's bra, then slowly slipped it off her shoulder leading to the hooks that held the item on her. Skillfully he unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. The sudden rush of cold air caused Sakura's nipples to hardened, her skin covering with goose bumps. Sasuke grabbed the side of her breast then squeezed it lightly, his lips followed, his tongue covering her nipple, then moving in circles causing Sakura to let out a cry of pleasure, her head swinging back pushing her breast further into Sasuke's mouth. Wanting to send a bit of sexual pain he bit her nipple, once it was between his teeth he pulled and sucked at the same time.

"Ohhh…annggg…mmm…Sasuke!" Sakura dug her fingers through his hair, pulling at his tips in exasperation. When Sasuke was done playing with her breast he focused on her lips, the swollen cherry lips he so much adored.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sasuke and Sakura turned their attention to the phone on the night stand. Sasuke grabbed it and read the message: _I'm on my way home._

Sasuke deleted the message and then began locking the door. Sakura gave him a smile, she missed him. The way that he managed to fan the flame deep within. His alluring aura, filled with promises of pleasure and unforgettable sex. At first it had all been about the sex, but every time they got together it became more than that, more than just an act of union between two people. For the first time Sakura had given her body, heart, and soul to one man. He had complete power over her, she was his. Perhaps just as strongly he was hers.

A/N: Well this is a oneshot based on song that I love. This is the lemon-less version. I you want the lemon version then leave a review with your opinion and if you would like the lemon better. Enjoy.


End file.
